


Go Fetch

by Tseecka



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crack, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Playing catch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1841344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tseecka/pseuds/Tseecka
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Come on.”</p><p>Todd looked up from the bed where he was seated, stiff, his hands placed exactly on his knees. “What do you require of me now, Shepard?” he asked in his wraithy voice. John looked about the holding room, and shrugged. </p><p>“Thought you might want to get out for a bit.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Go Fetch

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this conversation](http://i35.tinypic.com/295ua0h.png) with a friend. After coming to realize the similarities between our OCs and certain members of SGA in a ficlet I wrote, the conversation took a decidedly SG turn, and this is the result. Nothing but Crack up ahead!

“Come on.”  
  
Todd looked up from the bed where he was seated, stiff, his hands placed exactly on his knees. “What do you require of me now, Shepard?” he asked in his wraithy voice. John looked about the holding room, and shrugged.   
  
“Thought you might want to get out for a bit.”   
  
Todd’s lip curled back in a sneer. “And if I’m content to stay here?”  
  
“Then I’ll lock the door again until we figure out what to do with a Wraith who suddenly wants to be friends.” He tossed something into the room; it was soft, supple, made of leather. Todd examined it closely, his brow furrowed in a way that gave him the same expression of disgust, disdain, and a runny nose that he always had anyways.   
  
“What is this?” His voice dripped with tones of better-than-thou-ness. John rolled his eyes and turned his back.   
  
“Just put it on, and let’s go.”  
  
After a minute of looking, Todd determined that it was supposed to go onto his hand--the one he didn’t use for feeding, considerately enough. His long fingers actually fit quite comfortably inside the glove. “And why am I wearing this?” he asked, unfolding himself from the bed and standing, crossing the room to wear John stood, arms folded, something hidden in his hand and his other covered by a similar item.   
  
“You’ll see.”  
  
He led the rather bemused Wraith through the corridors and finally, out into open air and sunshine. Todd wrinkled his nose. “I didn’t think your people would be so willing to let me out of their facility” he observed. John shrugged, and tossed something small and white up and down in the air. Then, suddenly, he cocked his arm back and let it fly.   
  
Reflexively, Todd put up his hand, and the ball thunked solidly into the center of the glove thing he was wearing. “Good catch,” John called from where he’d backed up to after the throw. Todd pulled the ball from the pocket and examined it carefully. It didn’t appear to be a weapon...  
  
After a moment’s consideration, he tossed it back. John grabbed it out of the air, grinning as he shook long hours of sitting indoors out of his limbs. ‘What are we doing?” Todd demanded in a growl. John laughed. It was a surprisingly pleasant sound, Todd thought to himself with a half-wraith smile. Then, suddenly, the ball was flying over his head...landing on the grass...rolling away down the hill. He watched it go, disgruntled at the thought of chasing it, all thoughts of John’s laugh driven out of his head.  
  
At least, until another chuckle sounded from behind him. “Go fetch!” John called with a laugh. Growling, Todd trudged down the hill after the ball.   
  
Stupid humans. 


End file.
